Me enamore de ti
by Pucca-Usako
Summary: me gusta mucho la caricatura de Phineas y Ferb mi personaje favorito es Ferb, tmb me gustan las parejas imposibles lean mi primer Fic ¿ok?


**Me enamore de ti… sin darme cuenta **

Era un día común y corriente en Danville, en una casa amarilla estaban 2 adolecentes sentados en el árbol del patio trasero viendo el cielo azul que estaba arriba de ellos.

-… oye Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy- dijo un chico no muy alto de cabeza triangular, pelirrojo, y unos bonitos ojos color azul profundo, tenía como unos 14 años de edad.

-Que Phineas?-dijo el nombrado, el chico se podía ver que era más alto que su hermano, cabeza rectángulas, nariz ancha, peli verde, y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, y una edad de 15 años aproximadamente.

-yo tengo algo preparado para la tarde y de seguro te vas a sorprender-guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-está bien, pero hagamos algo, no quiero estar sentado aquí toda la tarde-bufo el chico.

-ok, pero ahora que me doy cuenta eres mas conversativo /n_n/ jajá ahora ya no eres callado bueno un poco pero ya hablas con todos nuestros amigos…-poniendo una mano en su frente

- eso fue gracias a ti hermano – sonriendo el chico

-jeje es verdad…

_**~flashback~**_

_**-Ferb- decía Phineas corriendo hacia su hermano-Ferb, tengo algo que decirte-dijo un poco agitado por haber corrido-ok…-recuperando el aliento- Ya se que vamos a hacer este verano y todo el año- dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja**_

_**Ferb solo lo miro con un poco de duda y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Lo que vamos a hacer es… que seas mas sociable con todos y que converses con nuestros amigos, se que te parecerá un poco raro y tonto pero, es para que todos te conozcan mejor ¿Qué dices aceptas? –lo dijo con tanta emoción que su hermano no le podía que decir que no, solo asintió el peli verde y entraron a la casa del árbol para iniciar con "el trabajo"**_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

-jajá- rio Ferb al recordar lo que hicieron en el año pasado.

-bueno vamos a construir algo-parando se del césped-pero no muy extravagante ya que Candace se siente algo mal y no queremos que se sobresalte.

-hijo no han visto las llaves del Auto…? No las encuentro por ningún lado-dijo el señor Lawrence mirando hacia todas partes- bueno si las encuentran me avisan ¿esta bien? Nos vemos- entrando a la casa.

-Ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy, construiremos un aparato para encontrar cosas desde una distancia lejana, y muy rápida vamos Ferb tenemos mucho que hacer-yendo hacia la cochera y Ferb siguiéndole.

Paso una hora y el _"encuentra todo"_ como dijo Phineas que se iba a llamar estaba terminado

-¿Qué están haciendo chicos?-entrando una adolecente de 14 años y medio, vestía una falda lila con una playera color blanco, era de la misma estatura que Phineas, de pelo negro largo y ojos color azul eléctrico.

-Hola Isabella, estábamos haciendo un control para encontrar cosas perdidas, en el menor tiempo posible, lo que he llamado el _"encuentra todo" _¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy útil, pero es muy raro que no hayan construido algo que llame la atención ¿porque? – dijo extrañada la pelinegro

- es porque Candece se siente un poco mal y Phineas decidió que hiciéramos algo que no llame la atención.-dijo el peli verde con su tono de voz de siempre

-Oh ya entiendo /^-^/- dándole una tierna sonrisa

- y tú qué haces por aquí Isabella?- dijo un sonrojado Ferb

-…am pu-pues pasaba por aquí para pedirle los apuntes de la clase de Biología a Phineas, es que estuve en el equipo de porristas a esa hora /n/n/

- ya veo…-dijo serio Ferb

-Pasa a la sala Isabella, ahora traigo mis apuntes-abriendo la puerta de la casa- ahora vuelvo subiendo las escaleras. Isabella y Ferb se sentaron en el sofá.

**-¡RING, RING!-**sonaba el teléfono

-hola-levantando el teléfono

_-hola se encuentra Phineas?-_se escuchaba una voz femenina por la otra línea

- si ¿Quién le hable?

_-habla Mellissa_

-Permíteme Mellissa…¡Phineas te hablan!

-Quién es?- se escucho la voz de el pelirrojo que estaba arriba

-¡es Mellissa!

-Ok contesto en el teléfono de arriba

-Ok…bueno Mellissa fue un gusto hablar contigo

_-Igualmente…em ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-Ferb soy hermano de Phineas

-Hola, Mellissa-decía Phineas por la otra línea

-los dejare hablar solos- colgando el teléfono

-¿Quién es Mellissa?- decía la pelinegro que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-no lo sé-sentándose sentándose al lado de la chica-… creo ver escuchado su nombre hace unos días, creo que es compañera de Phineas en alguna clase…¿tu no la has visto en una clase que tengas con Phineas?-viendo hacia el techo.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices no las clases que tengo junto a Phineas son; Biología, Gramática y Deportes- poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-De seguro es de Calculo o Química ya que son un poco difíciles y quiere que le de los apuntes por teléfono.

-Si debe de ser eso- dijo con un tono de alivio en su voz, que este Ferb pudo notar.

-Ferb, te habla Candece- decía Phineas bajando las escaleras.

-OK, ya voy-levantándose del sillón- vuelvo enseguida-subiendo las escaleras.

-Oye Phineas, te puedo preguntar algo-

-Claro Isabella, pregúntame-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Am bu-bueno quien es Mellissa, Phineas a conozco?

-claro Isabella, fue una de las Scouts, pero estuvo poco tiempo con ustedes ya que su madre y ella se tuvieron que mudar.

-Oh, si ya me acuerdo. Con una gran sonrisa-pero hay otra cosa que te quiero preguntar-con duda lo dijo.

-Que pasa Isabella?- dijo con un poco de angustia

-crees que soy bonita?-dijo Isabella tímidamente, más bien nerviosa por haber dicho esa pregunta.

-si Isabella, eres bonita-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Y ¿crees que soy más bonita que Mellissa?... dime lo sinceramente- muy nerviosa la chica por la respuesta que le iba a dar el pelirrojo.

-Sinceramente…-cambiando su aspecto por uno serio-… creo que… no-Fríamente lo dijo.

Isabella al escuchar eso fue como si le callera un balde de agua fría- e-ence..rio cre-cres es-so – dijo con dificultad ya que no quería llorar enfrente de el.

-si, eso creo, no me lo tomes a mal pero Fe…-corrigió rápidamente- Mellissa es mucho más hermosa que tu, si eres bonita pero… no tanto… bueno me voy adiós- saliendo de la casa.

Isabella se le salían pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas… Phineas el chico le había gustado desde su infancia, no la creía bonita, rápido se quito las lagrimas de sus ojos y dio una media sonrisa - será mejor que actué como si nada hubiera pasado- apretando sus maños.

La chica pensaba que nadie había visto y oído lo que había pasado con Phineas.

En un rincón se encontraba un joven de pelo verde _-¿Por qué?-_mordiéndose el labio inferior_-¿Porque Phineas fue tan cruel con Isabella?_-pensó con enfado el peli verde-… mejor actuó como si nada no quiero incomodar a Isabella- suspiro-Isabella…-bajando las escaleras como si él no hubiera escuchado nada-… Isabella ¿estás bien?-_pensando: no, no está bien ella ama a Phineas…como quisiera que ella…que estoy pensando…-_te ves un poco triste- lo decía dulcemente mientras se acercaba-_que estoy haciendo?_

-estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada-dándole una media sonrisa.

-Isabella, quiero hablar contigo en mi cuarto-agarrando la mano de la chica. Isabella asintió sonrojada _pensando: Porque estoy tan nerviosa, es solamente Ferb mi amigo el que me a apoyado más que Phineas, cierto Ferb siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba pero Phineas nunca me apoyo en nada.-resbalando un pequeña lagrima por su mejilla._

Ferb la miraba tan dulcemente mientas esperaba la respuesta de la Pelinegro

-te pasa algo Isabella…?

-nada /n_n /-_pensando: bueno Ferb ha cambiado mucho, ya no se viste con esos pantalones morados hasta la cintura, ahora usa pantalones de mezclilla, la camiseta color perla no la usa mas, ahora las playeras que el usa son de color negro con azul turquesa o negro con otros colores, se peina muy a la moda- mientras recorría el cuerpo del chico con su mirada-mis amigas se han puesto celosas conmigo ya que Ferb siempre está a mi lado y en la pijamada que hiso gretchel. Me dijeron que Ferb es el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, y bueno tiene un promedio muy bueno, es el mejor en deportes, es el campeón de ajedrez y no se diga en basquetbol, y en la pijamada me ensayaron cada una de ellas tiene una foto de Ferb saliendo de las regaderas después de un partido de básquetbol (__**solamente la toalla en la cadera xD /imagínenselo *¬*/**__)- al recordar la foto se puso roja_

-Isabella estas muy roja… ¿no tendrás fiebre?-Acercando su frente a la de ella. Al hacer esto Isabella se torno un poco mas roja.

-Am… estoy bien, gracias- dando un paso hacia atrás_- Pensando: estuvo cerca /-_-º/_

-entonces me acompañas?

-Está bien… vamos- sonriendo

-Ok /n_n/- los chicos subieron las escaleras dieron vuelta a la derecha y en el fondo del pasillo la ultima puerta la abrió Ferb- bueno aquí es mi cuarto-entrando con Isabella y después cerrando la puesta.

Ferb tu no dormías con Phineas?

-si pero hace 2 años el y yo tenemos cuartos separados, ya que no teníamos mucho espacio para nuestras cosa, es por eso.

-Oh, ya veo- inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada- tu cuarto no es como me lo imagine Ferb

-enserio ¿porque?-acercándose a la chica

-es que pensé que tendrías, no se juegos de química o algo así, pero no tienes un cuarto como cualquier chico.

-Grrr- se oyó un gruñido debajo de la cama de Ferb.

-Perry con que aquí estabas – cargando al ornitorrinco- bueno tienes que irte ya te están esperando- guiñándole un ojo.- nos vemos después- cerrando la puerta.(aquí Ferb sabe que Perry es un agente secreto desde hace 2 años y medio )

Después de eso Perry se coloco su sombrero de agente secreto a continuación se recargo a un costado del librero y desapareció

-Isabella se que lo que te voy a decir te va a doler mucho pero… bueno yo… oí lo que de había dicho Phineas y no sé porque te lo dijo-apretando sus manos

-qué?-dijo un poco triste

-Si lo oí pero no entiendo por que te lo dio, Isabella eres la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo-dijo sonrojado Ferb

-Que?- O/O-

-si eres la mas hermosa de todo el mundo, Isabella te tengo que confesar algo que he sentido desde hace mucho tempo- arrodillándose- yo, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti-dijo muy sonrojado el Peli verde

-en… enserio-dijo nerviosa la chica

- Si y aunque yo se que te guste Phineas-le ventándose- yo te… te amo …yo– susurro el chico mientras poco a poco se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Isabella, la chica también se acercaba al rostro del peli verde…- te …amo- dándole un tierno beso a Isabella

-Yo…-alejándose de el por la falta de aire- yo…-volviendo a besar al peli verde.

Ahora fue Ferb quien se separo y no por la falta de aire-déjame hacerte olvidar a Phineas-decía el chico que tenia los labios hinchados y rojos por el beso. Isabella se acercaba a los labios del chico-si..-le susurro y beso otra vez al chico dulcemente.

Ya eran las 6:30 p.m Ferb e Isabella ya eran novios era la hora de la cena y todos estaban en el comedor, en eso Phineas les presento a sus padres a Mellissa, Isabella y ella se hicieron amigas cuando estaban platicando.

-Ferb, ven vamos a fuera- sonrió Phineas mientras abría la puerta

-¿Qué pasa Phineas?- saliendo de la casa.

-sobre lo que hicimos el año pasado, lo de que fueras mas social no era para eso-mirándolo a los ojo- Yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Isabella, por eso le dije… lo que tu escuchaste

-sabias que lo había escuchado- dijo sorprendido el chico

-así es…- asintió el Pelirrojo- Candece no te había llamado

-eso es cierto.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**-¿para que me necesitas Candece?- entrando al cuarto de ella.**_

_**-¿Qué? Yo no te llame…- se oía que Candece estaba deprimida**_

_**-¿en serio? Pero Phineas me dijo que…bueno mejor no te molesto mas adiós- saliendo del cuarto. En eso se escuchaba a Isabella preguntarle algo a Phineas**_

_**-Sinceramente…-cambiando su aspecto por uno serio-… creo que… no-Fríamente lo dijo.**_

_**-e-ence..rio cre-cres es-so – dijo con dificultad ya que no quería llorar enfrente de el.**_

_**-si, eso creo, no me lo tomes a mal pero…Fe…-corrigió rápidamente- Mellissa es mucho más hermosa que tu, si eres bonita pero… no tanto… bueno me voy adiós- saliendo de la casa.**_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

-gracias hermano- dándole un abrazo

- de nada- devolviéndole el abrazo


End file.
